Te empece a amar y te perdi
by Nara Taisho de Son
Summary: A ella la habían comprometido con un desconocido, del cual solo le hablan, enamorándose de aquella ilusión. A él lo habían elegido, cortando su libertad y sueños atándolo algo que no quería. Ambos deberán a prender que en la vida no es todo lo que se quiere tener sino lo que ella te da.


**Hola soy Nara-chan y les vengo a traer otra historia de esta hermosa pareja Goku y Milk...**

**esta historia es un U.A ubicada en la época feudal, me gusto meterlos en este lugar ya que siempre es o en un momento de la serie o la vida común y me ****gustaría, verlos digo imaginarlos en esta época... nada más que aclarar...**

**descleimer:DBZ no me pertenece sino al Gran Akira Toriyama, solo los uso como mera diversión **

**espero que le gusten disfruten...**

* * *

Capitulo 1: Propuesta y compromiso.

El veloz animal corría lo más rápido que sus patas podía, sin descansó, sorteando cada obstáculo que aquel astro blanco iluminaba por aquel peligroso atajo en que su jinete lo había adentrado.

El jinete arremetía contra el animal apurando el paso sin importar el estado de este, ni la posibilidad de quedarse sin caballo en algún momento. Siguió arremetiendo al animal hasta que en unos metros sus diviso un claro, eso era una buena señal, significaba que estaba cerca, volvió a apurar al animal.

Varios minutos después llego a la entrada de aquella aldea en lo más olvidado de territorio, casi cerca de los límites. Freno al semental y con el piqueteo del casco llamo al que se en cargo que su presencia estuviera en ese lugar.

De una humilde choza salía un hombre de pelo castaño, ojos negros de gran contextura seguido de dos pequeñas criaturas ambas vestida de un kimono verde oscuro y obi marrón, la más grande de ella de ocho años era de pelo y ojos castaño, su piel era trigueña al igual que su padre y tenía el pelo atado en una coleta alta. La más chica de tres años era de piel blanca, ojos y pelo de color negro como la misma noche sin luna, su liso y suave pelo estaba suelto enmarcando su carita, las dos niñas comparándolas con su padre parecían hormigas.

El jinete se desmonto al animal de un salto y se acercó a ellos.

-vine lo más pronto posible-dijo el jinete serio-espero que sea para algo que valga la pena…para que tenga que sacrificar a mi caballo.

-no se preocupe-dijo el hombre-es algo del que nunca se arrepentirás.

-eso espero-dijo el jinete mientras retiraba la capucha que la capa poseía, descubriendo su rostro.

Era un joven de unos treinta años de piel bronceada, su rostro era poseedor de una mirada fría, tenía una cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda, la cual le daba un aire de dureza que para cualquier mujer era atractivamente llamativo.

-hija cuida del caballo del Señor

-hai-la niña corrió hacia el visitante-me permite Señor-dijo con su voz chillona.

El hombre la miro por un segundo dudoso de darles las riendas pero recordó que estaba apurado, le dio las riendas sin importar si el animal se descontrolara y la lastimara, total no era de su incumbencia.

-vamos hermanita-dijo llamando a la pequeña, la cual apretaba fuertemente una muñeca de tapo entre sus bracitos mientras corría a su lado.

Los hombres entraron a la choza a terminar el asunto que trajo su encuentro. El propietario de la casita se sentó en algún lugar del suelo, invito con un gesto a que tomara asiento pero este se mantuvo impasible de pie.

-en tu mensaje decía que necesitabas verme lo más pronto posible-comenzó el joven con su tan normal voz seria-porque tenías algo muy valioso para entregarme-lo escudriño con la mirada-¿Qué es eso por lo que valdría cruzar todo un territorio y casi matar un animal?

-en realidad, la razón por la que estés aquí es, porque te tengo una propuesta.

-mph…es lo poco que esperaba de ti-se sacó la capa descubriendo su traje característico de soldado, su hakama y hoari color negro, la armadura que cubría las partes sensibles en peleas del cuerpo, amarrado al obi color verde oscuro-¿Cuál sería la riqueza que un pobre campesino tendría?...si en sí es pobre.

-Un campesino como yo tiene mucha más riqueza, que ni siquiera es lo material-dijo defendiéndose de la burla del hombre enfrente de el con severidad, no tan común en él.

Sonrió con arrogancia, al fin escucho el verdadero tono de voz del hombre sentado en frente de él, lo había logrado con tan solo unas palabras, ahora con él estaba aquel hombre con carácter y sed de lucha, con el que había compartido incasable batallas y no con él amable de hace minutos. Complacido con lo que había logrado se acomodó cerca de la puerta para escuchar el petitorio que lo trajo al lugar.

-es verdad-se cruzó de brazos-¿Cuál es tu propuesta "Ox-satan"?-hablo recalcando la última palabra.

-sabes que ese nombre está en el pasado, Comandante Bardock-dijo irónico

-solo Bardock, viejo amigo-relajo su expresión-continua.

-quiero que mi hija menor se case con unos de tus hijos-soltó sin dar rodeos, directo como le habían enseñado hace tiempo.

Bardock no pudo esconder su asombro esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso-comprometer a tu mocosa con unos de mis mocosos-al gigante no le gusto para nada el sinónimo que su amigo utilizó con su hija pero se mantuvo impasible ya que si reaccionaba como debía perdería todo lo que con años y esfuerzo logro olvidar-¿por qué?-pregunto sin ocultar su curiosidad.

-mi pequeña es mi mayor tesoro…es el único recuerdo vivo que tengo de mi esposa y por eso quiero lo mejor para ella…a ti te conozco de hace mucho y si no fuera por tu padre Son Gohan yo no hubiera sobrevivido a la masacre de aquella aldea…ambos crecimos juntos, fuimos criado por el mismo hombre, se cada enseñanza que él nos dio como también sé que es la misma que tu enseñas a tus hijos-suspiro-por eso no hay mejores manos que dejarla con uno de tus hijos…ellos la cuidaran y respetaran como nadie-miro hacia afuera donde estaban sus hijas con preocupación-a Kei la quiero y me siento orgullosa de ella, tengo fe en que ella elegirá una buena vida porque ella a aprendido mucho con tan poquitos años junto conmigo y su madre…pero mi pequeña solo tiene tres años y tuvo la suerte que su madre se sacrificara para que ella naciera, que mi mujer diera sus últimos suspiros para que ella llenara sus pulmoncitos de aire y gritara a la muerte que no pudo con ella…Milk quiso que viviría y estuviera en el ciclo de la vida por eso decidí comprometerla, emparentarla contigo-lo miro-quiero protegerla ya que dudo mucho que sobreviva para verla crear una familia. Por eso te propongo el compromiso así si muero antes de todo, sé que ella tendrá un futuro.

Bardock escucho atento cada una de las palabras de su amigo, medito cada una de ellas y entendía la preocupación de Ox-satan, él era también padre, y por más serio, estricto y frio que pareciera, él amaba a sus hijos y estaba orgulloso de ellos. Por eso comprendía el miedo que sentía al no saber su hija tendría futuro. El silencio surgió dando un ambiente incomodo hasta ser interrumpido por el pelinegro.

-¿si acepto, que ganaría yo o ellos?-dijo mirándolo fijo-dejaste de ser un soldado para ser un campesino hace mucho tiempo, no tienes nada que ofrecerme aparte de ella, sabes que hay mejores criaturas que darían un dote por un compromiso con ellos

-la amistad y el haber sido criados como hermanos, no suficiente acaso-dijo molesto.

-para mí sí, pero ellos no sé-se levantó y acomodo su capa-si solo es eso, no tengo nada que hacer aquí-abrió la cortina de madera que hacía de puerta de aquella chocita pero al momento de irse las palabras del hombre lo detuvo.

-la espada Z-dijo en un intento desesperado de frenarlo y lo logro

-¿Qué has dicho?-dijo pasmado

-el que se case con mi pequeña Milk y tengo un hijo con ella, se le será entregado la espada Z

-eso es imposible y ambos lo sabemos-se giró al verlo-esa espada desapareció junto con su dueño, el que este escondida es solo una leyenda.

Sonrío-eso es lo que se dice pero la espada nunca desapareció porque está resguardada-se dirigió a una de las maderas del tatami, sacando abajo de ella un largo envoltorio de seda.

Retiro el pedazo de tela que cubría a la espada mostrando una Katana de mango negro, la funda que poseía era de color blanco con el dibujo de un dragón que se enredaba en esta. Le tiro el arma para que se fijara cada detalle que ella poseía.

-la espada de aquel guerrero que solo la blandió por única y última vez, evitando así otra guerra civil-la desenvaino viendo el hermoso grabado del nombre de su primer dueño en la hoja-la espada con la que venció al tirano de Lord Picoro, liberando a muchas aldeas de la opresión, esta es el arma de aquel guerrero que renuncio a ser el nuevo Lord del norte-dijo emocionado y asombrado de verla, no era difícil, ni tampoco era estúpido pensar que era trucha ya que era la única katana en el mundo que poseía ese trabajo, ni siquiera los reyes podían tener una espada así-la espada que te entregaría un reino al que sea su poseedor…¿cómo es que la tienes?-la envaino observando en la empuñadura el grabado de la letra por la cual la hacía tan famosa.

-Después de que Shen Long derrotara a Picoro, decidió que era mejor retirarse y formar una familia, dejo todo rastro de su vida pasada y creo su familia como quería, vivió como un campesino ordinario hasta que se crearon esa banda de rebeldes y asesinos que estaba tras de él y su espada…tomo la decisión de irse y proteger a su familia dejando como legado la espada Z a sus hijos-suspiro-vago por el mundo portando una falsa para que lo siguieran, protegiendo así la verdadera y su familia…esta espada siempre estuvo resguardada, pasada por distintas manos por muchos años, por gente humilde que no deseaba más de lo que tenían-se puso cabizbajo-mi esposa fue la última en heredarla y lo más seguro es que mi pequeña la herede-dijo mientras recibía de vuelta la espada.

-no entiendo si estas preocupado por el futuro de tus hijas porque no reclaman lo que les pertenece

-para perder a mis hijas e iniciar una guerra-negó mientras guardaba de en donde saco la espada-no quiero, quiero que vivan como están con hombres que las quiera y la protejas

Sonrió-las quieres mucho-suspiro-está bien acepto, no por la espada sino por nuestra amistad, me has demostrado que mi padre no se equivocó contigo que eres un buen hombre-dijo con convicción-tu hija decidirá con cual de mis hijos se casara para eso vendré cuando tenga diez años y se decidirá cuándo será la boda…hasta entonces tu hija no debe acercarse a nadie-se puso la capucha-y por lo demás no te preocupes que no diré nada

-lo sé sino te tuviera confianza no te lo diría-ambos sonrieron con arrogancia.

-cierto…entonces ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí-salió de la choza seguido de su amigo

-espera…puede ser peligroso irte, lo mejor será que te vayas mañana-cambio el semblante de seriedad al del hombre amable que era-además al caballo lo cansaste demasiado…dudo mucho que llegue a correr un kilómetro.

El pelinegro se detuvo-no Gyumao me debo ir tú no eres el único que tiene familia. Ellos me esperan-dijo volteando a verlo.

-por lo menos lleva mi caballo.

-si senod así yo y mi manita lo cuidamos-interrumpió la dulce voz de la pelinegra en la conversación de los grandes.

Ahí estaba delante de él, el objeto que hiso que cruzara todo un territorio y cansara un caballo pura sangre casi matando, mirándolo con curiosidad inocente y expectante a su decisión, la miro con más detalle hasta que en un momento a otra la pequeña le sonrió iluminando así su carita, parecía un angelito. Ahora comprendía a su amigo a su amigo quería proteger a ese angelito de cualquier maldad y que la persona que la merezca hiciera lo mismo, sonrió si un deje de burla en ella, Ox-satan tenía razón que nada mejor que uno de sus hijos mereciera a tan hermosa niña.

-está bien no me negare a una hermosa niña-le revolvió el pelo en muestra de aprecio-me llevo al caballo.

La mayor corrió al establo que estaba escondido entre unos árboles trayendo consigo un hermoso corcel negro.

-aquí esta señor él es Black-le dio las riendas del animal.

-lo pensaste todo ¿no?-dijo con asombro ya que el corcel estaba preparado para un viaje como el que él hiso.

-jejeje...si

-mph-monto al animal ya preparándose a marcharse-es dócil…bueno amigo nos veremos pronto…cuídalas son especial-asintió-y ustedes niñas les encargo a Kakarotto

-hai-dijeron ambas

-adiós

El caballo comenzó a galopar, llevándose consigo a aquel visitante de regreso a su hogar, con una alegría que su semblante serio poco se mostraba, el galope aumento haciendo que esa figura se perdiera el las espesura del bosque.

**Continuara.**

* * *

jeje fue muy largo pero es como una introducción

espero que les haya gustado y no se olviden dejar sus hermosos review que siempre suben el animo...

nos vemos o3o... **Nara-chan**


End file.
